


Day of The W

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dedicated to you, Short, Them bells a ringing, Wedding, gotta love them, love me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 18:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And some higher power said "LET THEM BE WED!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day of The W

**Author's Note:**

  * For [You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/You/gifts).



hort and sweet. Request one shot? Gifting for everyone. 

 

Howard slammed the newspaper down, and in a moment of pure rage, flipped the hardwood table over, screaming all the while. He lashed out, throwing his tumbler halfway across the room and destroying everything in his sight. His fist connected with the wall, effectively creating a hole and leaving Howard with a pleasant pain. He screamed, drunk out of his mind, and proceeded to tear his study apart. Maria watched from outside his office, not daring to go inside in fear that he would lash out at her. Silent tears cascaded down her face as she did her best not to sob out of pure joy.

The partially ripped newspaper was still legible, even as Howard spilled what was left of his drink on it, you could still make out the words; “Marriage of the Century, the new Stark-Rogers empire!”

 

 

“Steve, no, NO, I can’t do this!” Tony whimpered, clutching his chest and slumping down to the floor, Steve down by his side in an instant.

“Tony, baby, yes you can!” Steve whispered, pulling his fiancé into his lap and cradling him fiercely. Tony shook his head and averted his gaze, scared of what he would see in Steve’s eyes.

“Tony, we’ve been through so much, and I will love you even if we have to cancel, but I know you can do this. You’re stronger than any of us and it’s ok to be scared. Hell, I am too! We just gotta move past this, and if Howard tries to break us apart, we will always find each other again. I’ll protect you, and I will always come and save you. We’ll be ok.” Steve murmured gently, cupping Tony’s cheek and staring at him directly. “I will always love you, Tony. No matter what.”

Tony stared at Steve for a few minutes and Steve saw the walls crumbling down through Tony’s eyes. Tony sighed and pulled Steve in for a kiss. “Not an Oscar-worthy speech, but it’ll do for me.” Tony spoke, a small smile on his face. Steve laughed and they both picked themselves up and off the floor.

Steve turned to Tony and held out his hand. Tony gave him a nervous smile, holding out his own hand and interlacing their fingers.

“You ready to be married to me forever?” Tony asked jokingly.

“’Till death do us part.” Steve said confidently, stroking the back of Tony’s hand.

“C’mon boys, it’s go time!” Pepper whispered, suddenly appearing behind them and pushing them both towards the tall oak doors.

The two smiled at each other one last time, before pushing the doors open to their new life.

Steve never once let go of Tony’s hand.

Thanks to all my lovely commenters and visitors. I love you all! Request a one-shot whenever, I owe you all for makin' my day better with your comments and favorites/follows. You're all very lovely people to me! THANK YOU.


End file.
